Dark Mirror
by attackonhunter
Summary: <html><head></head>Kaneki wanted to have fun while it lasted. It didn't last long.</html>


**Dark Mirror**

A crowd surged around Kaneki. Cheers, screams and the delightful laughs of children overwhelmed his hearing. In the background, the faint sound of machines could be heard. All around him was bright colors and flashing lights and people darting around excitedly. Parents with their children, people with their significant other and groups of friends made up the hoard. He blinked quickly. How did he get here again?

"This way!" Hide grinned and grabbed Kaneki's hand, dragging him forward. "Let's go on that one!" He pointed to the large mechanism, a roller-coaster. Kaneki squinted at the name which read: _Thrill Seeker._

He kept pulling Kaneki around by his wrist, looking around at the crowd. Suddenly, he ran up to a women, leaving Kaneki to stumble behind him. "Excuse me! Do you know where the end of the line is!?"

The woman noticeably jumped and glared at Hide before pointing in the direction Hide would drag Kaneki next. "Thank you!" He looked at Kaneki and scolded, "Stop dragging your feet! Come on! Let's have fun while we can!"

Kaneki smiled to himself. That was right, he really should be enjoying himself.

Hide let out a loud groan. "Why is it soooo long!?" He childishly stomped the ground. "This won't do. We don't have time for this." He grumbled to himself.

Kaneki touched the back of his hand and directed his gaze to a haunted house exhibit. It stood ominously within the happy atmosphere. A cartoon skeleton hung next to the words: _ Mansion of Dismay; _beckoning people to enter. This time, it was Kaneki who was dragging Hide.

"Man, what is with you and all that freaky stuff?" He followed eagerly.

When they entered through thick, black curtains the sun was shut out and the tunnel they were in went dark.

"Ah, I can't see." Kaneki heard Hide's uneven footsteps behind him and felt Hide's hand lightly touch his back, keeping track of where he was.

Kaneki slowly, but steadily walked forward into the darkness. There was nothing to be afraid of. A woman fell down from the ceiling right in front of them, causing Hide to yelp and grip Kaneki's shirt. Kaneki was shocked, but didn't give nearly as big of a reaction of Hide. Kaneki moved around the woman, disappointed. He expected the blood to look more real. But, what better could you get at an amusement park?

The next room had bright, flashing lights and the floor was covered in something sticky. There were pails on the ground, some tipped over, spilling sickly mushy bits, blood and a few recognizable organs. They didn't look very real though. Kaneki knew that, but Hide was obviously disgusted and eager to leave the room. They left only to have another jump scare.

Next was an electric chair and a zombie in a cage, which was, of course, let out to chase after them. Hide at least laughed at those ones. They were very poorly done.

Finally, the last display: _The Hall of Mirrors_. Hide eagerly bounced forward, facing a mirror. He made all kinds of silly faces in it: pushing his cheeks in, sticking his tongue out, pulling on his ears. He grinned and raced towards Kaneki who was still standing by the entrance. He grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him in front of the mirror.

"Kaneki!" Hide's voice sounded nervous.

Kaneki looked into the mirror. In the mirror, there was only darkness. He inhaled sharply and heard Hide's voice call to him again. Except it wasn't the Hide beside him. That Hide was standing there, silently, watching Kaneki. He nodded, making Kaneki glance back at the mirror.

"It's okay. Go." He smiled sadly.

Kaneki shook his head. He wanted to stay there. He didn't want to go into the darkness.

"You can't stay here forever. Go, Kaneki. It was fun while it lasted, but you need to wake up now. Don't be afraid." Hide's words soothed him, but they didn't match his pained expression.

Kaneki cautiously raised his hand to the mirror.

"It's okay." Hide whispered.

He touched the surface of the mirror. The minute he did the darkness engulfed him, absorbed him. He gasped, unable to see, reaching out for something. _For anything._ He was scared.

A hand grasped his. "Kaneki! Oh, _thank god. You're alive._" It was Hide. A hand came to his cheek. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Why did it sound like Hide was trying to convince himself?

Kaneki's hand tried to go to his eyes. Hide's stopped it. Kaneki's voice shook. "Hide? Hide? I can't see."

The hand on his face was gentle, comforting. "I know. I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

Kaneki wasn't so sure.

**Author's Note: **Just a little something I thought of today. Review? Maybe?


End file.
